The invention relates to a coin sorting apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a compact and easy-to-use coin sorting apparatus which sorts coins of various denominations and deposits the coins directly into the appropriate conventional coin wrapper, without the need for sorted coin tubes or other sorted coin containers. The subject coin sorting apparatus also allows for one-handed and simultaneous coin loading and operation. Once the sorted coins are deposited into the appropriate wrappers, the wrappers are easily removed from the apparatus and closed at their open ends for retaining the sorted coins. Finally, the coin sorting apparatus conveniently retains coins that overflow the various coin wrappers for subsequent sorting operations.
Coin sorting devices are generally known. A user places a plurality of coins in a hopper or similar coin receiving location. A coin separating mechanism separates the coins and dispenses them one at a time from the hopper onto an inclined ramp structure where they fall, under the force of gravity, into a coin sorting mechanism or ramp region. Most commonly, the coin sorting mechanism classifies the coins by their diameter. Coins of a particular diameter, and consequently of a particular denomination, are directed into the appropriate one of a plurality of sorted coin storage containers.
One deficiency with known coin sorting devices is that they require the use of rigid plastic tubes or other sorted coin containers to retain the sorted coins. With prior sorting devices of this type, the sorted coins in these tubes or other containers must be manually transferred into conventional paper or plastic coin storage wrappers as are well known. Other prior devices allow the paper coin wrappers to be placed directly in the coin storage tube or other container during coin sorting operations so that coins are deposited into the coin wrappers. However, these prior devices still require the use of the coin storage tube. If the sorted coin storage tube is lost or damaged, further coin sorting is not possible. Furthermore, with these prior devices, removal of the sorted coin container from the sorting device, and removal of the filled coin wrapper from its associated container can lead to coin spillage and other difficulties.
Another drawback associated with prior coin sorting devices is the lack of an effective switch mechanism which allows the electro-mechanical coin separator mechanism to be activated by an operator simultaneously with the same hand motion used to load unsorted coins into a coin hopper of the apparatus. Certain prior sorting devices include a simple on/off toggle switch which must be activated separately with respect to the action of depositing unsorted coins into the coin hopper. Other coin sorting devices rely upon a lever or other switch located in the hopper to automatically activate the coin separating device when coins are deposited in the hopper based upon the weight or presence of the coins. The former type of switch is generally inconvenient. The latter has been found to be effective and easy to use, but adds complexity and expense to the apparatus, both in terms of the components and their assembly.
In coin sorting operations, it is common that the sorted coins of a particular denomination exceed the capacity of the sorted coin storage tubes or other containers. When this happens, the sorted coins spill over onto the table top or other support surface upon which the sorting device is positioned. In such case, the coins often bounce or roll away and are generally difficult to locate and retrieve. Other coin sorting devices include some tray or other means for collecting overflow sorted coins. However, with these prior sorting devices, it has been found that coins oftentimes overshoot the tray altogether or drop into the tray with excessive velocity and at such an angle that they bounce from the tray. Of course, any attempt to make the tray more restrictive to improve its coin retention properties, e.g., with a removable cover or the like, also renders it more inconvenient for a user to extract the overflow coins therefrom.
With coin sorting apparatus, it is always desirable to improve the consistency and accuracy with which coins are handled. Only in this manner may proper coin sorting may be achieved. In particular, it is especially important to prevent undesirable rolling and bouncing of coins, especially just upstream relative to the sorted coin containers. Also, it is desirable that the sorted coins be communicated toward the sorted coin containers along a single axis.
Accordingly, it has been deemed desirable to develop a new and improved coin sorting apparatus which overcomes the foregoing deficiencies and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.
According to the present invention, a new and improved coin sorting apparatus is provided.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, the coin sorting apparatus includes a hopper for receiving a plurality of unsorted coins and a coin separating mechanism for dispensing coins from the hopper onto a ramp. The ramp includes a plurality of spaced, differently sized apertures formed therethrough such that each coin on the ramp is deposited onto one of a plurality of spaced coin chutes according to its diameter. A coin wrapper collar assembly releasably secures an open upper end of each of a plurality of coin wrappers adjacent a respective one of the plural coin chutes, while a coin wrapper base assembly supports a lower end of each of the coin wrappers. The coin wrapper collar assembly and the coin wrapper base assembly together operatively support the plurality of coin wrappers which each receive sorted coins directly from a respective one of the plurality of coin chutes.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the coin sorting apparatus includes a hopper for receiving a plurality of unsorted coins. The hopper includes a funnel portion with an enlarged mouth. An electro-mechanical coin separating mechanism dispenses coins from the hopper onto a ramp which includes a plurality of differently sized apertures formed therethrough such that coins from the ramp are deposited onto one of a plurality of coin chutes according to their diameter. The sorting apparatus also includes means for supporting a plurality of sorted coin wrappers respectively adjacent a lower edge of each of said plurality of coin chutes whereby coins of a particular diameter and denomination are conveyed by each chute from the ramp into an open upper end of the wrapper adjacent the lower edge of the chute. A normally open push-button switch is positioned adjacent the enlarged mouth of the funnel portion of the hopper. The switch is operable and closable with an operator""s hand simultaneously with the operation of loading coins into the hopper from the operator""s hand to selectively energize the electro-mechanical coin separating mechanism.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a coin sorting apparatus includes a hopper for receiving a plurality of unsorted coins, and a coin separating mechanism for dispensing coins from the hopper onto a ramp. The ramp includes a plurality of differently sized apertures formed therethrough such that coins on the ramp pass through one of the apertures and are deposited onto one of a plurality of coin chutes according to their diameter. The coin sorting apparatus also includes means for supporting a plurality of sorted coin wrappers adjacent a lower edge of each of the plurality of coin chutes so that coins from each chute are deposited into an open upper end of a respective one of the plurality of wrappers. A coin overflow tray extends forwardly beneath the plurality of sorted coin wrappers and receives overflow coins from the plurality of chutes when a wrapper adjacent one of said chutes is filled to capacity with sorted coins. An overflow coin deflector is forwardly spaced from the plurality of chutes and deflects overflow coins from each of the chutes downward into the coin overflow tray.
One advantage of the present invention is found in the provision of a new and improved coin sorting apparatus.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a coin sorting apparatus that deposits sorted coins directly into conventional sorted coin wrappers, without requiring the intermediate or simultaneous use of coin tubes or other containers.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a coin sorting apparatus in which filled coin wrappers are conveniently and easily removed from the sorting apparatus without spillage of sorted coins.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a coin sorting apparatus which effectively collects overflow coins and retains the same in a convenient manner for subsequent sorting operations.
A further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a coin sorting apparatus which is conveniently loaded with coins and selectively activated in a simultaneous and one-handed manner.
A still further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a coin sorting apparatus which prevents the sorted coins from undesirably bouncing or rolling as they move toward the sorted coin wrappers.
A yet further advantage of the invention is the provision of a coin sorting apparatus in which sorted coins slide toward the sorted coin wrappers on only one axis.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.